The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for extinguishing fires.
The existing methods and apparatus for extinguishing fires generally extinguish the fire by inhibiting the oxygen or fuel to support the fire, by cooling the area in which the combustion is taking place, and/or by interfering in the chain reactions involved in the combustion. However, the existing methods and apparatus generally suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: damage to the equipment; pollution of the environment; hazards to the operating personnel; high rate and high cost of false alarms; noise; and limited number of operations before replacement or refilling is required.